Be My Boyfriend for a Day
by kaorinakano1
Summary: She asked him to be her boyfriend for a day. Will it be alright?


She suddenly feels excited when she remembered that it's his time to patrol today, and not that Mayora's. She stops, and looks at the ground. Excited? Why would she be excited? Is it because, she's going to kill him this time or is it because... she's going to kill him this time and dump his sorry arse on the river.

"Yo China." She looks at the brown-haired boy with his usual Shinsengumi coat and his sleeping mask. Her eyes widen, and her mouth is slightly open. He could do it, right?

Kagura suddenly glared at the boy and grabbed his collar. He looked at her with his usual deadpan face.

"Oi sadist, be my boyfriend for one day."

He tried to compose himself by looking at her in the eyes and raised his one eyebrow.

"Ha? Did you finally realized that you like me china?" He smirked and grabs the back of her neck. Her veins popped and glared at him angrily, then head-banged him.

"Stop imagining things sadist! I'm not gonna like you, not in a million years. I just need you-"

"Oh, so you don't like me. But you NEED me? I don't know China.. Maybe I can take you." She punched him in the face and sighed.

"Please sadist. I just need you for one day." Unexpectedly, his heartbeat is on it's abnormal rate and his face feels hot. He looks at the girl who was always beating him up and now, she's showing an expression that is opposite on her character. She's blushing while looking at her side.

"Okay." He wanted to smack himself by saying okay. What? Are you going to keep your hopes up again just by being her boyfriend for a day? That'll help his situation but it will be worse if he just can't accept that it's only for one day.

"Really?! Thanks! Hehe. Now I got myself a boyfriend. Boo you Gin-chan! Bwahahaha" His heart suddenly feels heavy and his eyes were twitching. It's for him. Again.

"But tell me first why you me to be your boyfriend." She nodded and started to tell him the reason.

* * *

_Flashback_

It was a peaceful day in the Yorozuya. The silver-haired samurai is doing his usual routine in the morning. JUMP and the sofa. While the eyeglasses with a boy, is doing his chores while nagging at them. Yes, them. The other one is doing the same thing as the samurai, lying on the sofa while eating her favorite snack of all time, sokonbu.

Before she could finish her sokonbu, she started to count one to five.

_5...4...3...2..._

_1_

"Kagura-chan I told you to clean your bed before you put your lazy arse on that sofa didn't I?" The eyeglasses with a boy- I mean the boy with eyeglassescleans the small closet and brings out her futon.

"Bla bla bla bla. Quit your babbling Shinpachi. You're so noisy. Are you on heat or something?" The little one asked while picking her parasol up and puts it on her shoulder while using her pinky to grab her 'treasure'.

"Patsuan, she's a kid so she won't listen to you. Let her be. Kids should be just playing all day long." Gintoki boringly said while putting his jump down on his table.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Gin-chan! What are you talking about uh-huh? I'll show you! Tomorrow I'll have a boyfriend so you can't call me little girl anymore." Kagura glared at him and he just shrugged and continues his reading.

"I'll give you 300 yen if you really do find one who can stomach your attitude, little brat."

"Me and Sadaharu are going out for a walk. Ja ne." She then goes to the room where her beloved dog was sleeping. Shinpachi just sighed and shakes his head while continuing his chores.

Walking down the staircase, Kagura opened her parasol and started to walk towards the park. She looks at the sky and smiled. The sky is full of clouds, just the way she likes it to be. It will be fun to play with Sadaharu in the park with a weather like this. She grabbed her last pack of sokonbu and opens it. _Time to find myself a boyfriend._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Heh. So you want a boyfriend because Danna is going to give you 300 yen?" He boringly asked and looks at her.

"No! I'm going to show him that I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm already 18 you know. Why would he think of me as a little girl? That pisses me off." He looked at her without wearing any expression and moves closer.

"I don't see you as a little girl." He whispered on her right ear and walks faster than her. He didn't even see a girl turned into a tomato because he's walking faster.

He stopped and looked at her and smiled.

"Because you're a monster."

"You ruined the moment you stupid sadist!" She runs closer to him and surprisingly punched him but he grabbed her hand.

"A monster who stole my heart." He grabbed her for a hug. She didn't say a thing because she's too busy looking at him. Her heart is beating so fast that she could just die right now and go suck sokonbu on the afterlife.

"Can I stole yours too?" He asked while looking at her eyes. He really can't hold it anymore. His feelings just flew out and he started to say things like this.

"Stupid." She whispered and hugged him too. He was surprised. Because he thought that he'll only receive a punch on the face.

"_You stole it already."_ He smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

"So, you want to be treated like a woman right? Let's go to my house, china. I'll treat you more than that." He smirked and grabbed her hand. She could see it. Three words floating on the top of his head.

**Sadist mode: Change**

_I am so dead_


End file.
